An R5 Imagine :Rocky Lynch
by NotALoveSongHeartBeat
Summary: What could happen when Rocky Lynch sees you crying in the crowd when he's on stage? One-shot Rocky Imagine for a certain Twitter User.


**To the Twitter I wrote this for. I'm sorry this is so terrible. It's kind of long and stupid but I did it! Forgive my lack of talent. Enjoy this terrible Imagine. Just imagine it's you. **

* * *

It was another regular day for R5.

They had a show today, as usual and were in sound check, Ratliff adjusting his drums, Rydel checking her keys, Riker strumming his bass, and Ross and Rocky tuning their guitars and going over songs. They had about an hour until show time and felt pretty confident. R5 was getting used to playing to huge crowds and sold out shows. They always had a positive crowd reaction and loved that feeling when fans would sing along with them.

They had one hour until the show and thousands of fans waited impatiently outside until the doors would open and they would be able to see Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, and Ross (and glimpses of Ryland, of course) live and in person.

* * *

"I can't believe we're about to see R5 live!"

I gripped my best friend's shoulders and squealed. She laughed at me and then fan-girled along with me. I was such a huge R5 fan. I loved absolutely everything about them. I loved Riker's shimmies when he would get on stage, Ratliff's epic faces, Ross's legit dancing, Rydel's bang-twitch and the way she sang _Call Me Maybe, _and Rocky's performance overall. He was my favorite one from the group and I sort of had a little crush on him, but I wasn't going to tell my boyfriend that.

Speaking of boyfriends, he was supposed to be here. I'd bought him a ticket so he could come along and even a V.I.P pass. He was a fan, too, which was awesome. I'd found someone who liked the band I idolized. He couldn't be any more perfect.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" My best friend asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the time on my phone. There was only thirty minutes until the show. V.I.P.s had to be in at a certain time, and he was already late. I'd explained to security already and they were actually nice enough to allow him to come in even after check in time. I was getting worried.

"Um…I'll text him."

**Hey, where are you? The show starts in 27 minutes!**

I waited for a reply from him. After five minutes of anguish, he replied. I smiled in relief and read the text.

**Um…You're not gonna like this but I'm not coming…**

My smile faded and my eyes widened. I texted him back quickly.

**What?! Why?! Is something wrong? What HAPPENED?!**

I waited for a response but got a phone call instead. I answered immediately and started speaking frantically.

"What do you mean you're not coming? We've been planning this for months! Do you even know how much these tickets and passes cost? Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong? Hello?"

He sighed. "I need to tell you something."

I cocked my head. "Okay…spill."

"I want to break up."

My face dropped and I stumbled in my words. "U-um…wh-what? Ca-c-can you repeat that?"

He sighed again. "What was so hard to understand? I'm breaking up with you. I was going to tell you tonight at the concert but I didn't want you spending any more money on me."

"I already spent money on you for these tickets!"

"Yeah…I should have told you I wanted to break up sooner…"

I scratched my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "How much sooner?"

"Like 4 months ago."

"I bought the tickets three months ago!"

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"You are so low! Are you really breaking up with me over the phone?"

He chuckled, which only made me angrier. "Yeah and I should probably tell you that our movie date tomorrow is also off." I laughed bitterly. "Oh really?" He didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice and continued as if nothing has happened. "Yeah, I have a date with another girl. This would also be a good time to tell you that I've sort of been seeing another girl for a while now…" I huffed.

"What? For how long?"

He stayed quiet for a while. "Four months…"

Oh my gosh. "You were cheating on me?!"

He sighed. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. But hey, we can still be frie-"

I hung up on him and slid down the wall, hugging my knees on the floor and running my fingers through my hair. My best friend looked at me sympathetically and rubbed my back. "I am so sorry about that. I can't believe this happening on what is supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives."

I choked back a sob and looked at her with teary eyes. "Me either."

* * *

"You all ready to get loud?!"

Riker was yelling into the microphone the microphone. I looked at the glowing strings on his bass and sighed. _That was his favorite color…_ I looked away from that as Rydel started talking. "Okay, if you're ready…get ready, set, and rock!"

They then started performing _Ready Set Rock._ I looked at my partner in crime. She was jumping up and down excitedly and was reaching her hand out to Riker's. I would have gone for it too but I wasn't feeling too excited anymore. I was the only depressed looking person in the crowd. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My boyfriend broke up with me and right before the concert…

I didn't even notice when they had started performing_ Crazy 4 U_ until I felt my friend grab my hand and pull me up to Ross's reached out hand. I vaguely touched it along with other crazy fans. I just wasn't feeling this song or the next ten songs after that.

The show went into a brief rest and the band started talking. I wasn't paying much attention until I heard Rydel speak. I looked up sadly and saw her talking into the mic.

"So, we wanted to try something different today for our last song of the night. I'm sure a lot of you guys think these guys behind me…" she pointed to Ross, Riker, Ratliff, and Rocky. "Are the most beautiful people you guys have ever seen, right?" The whole crowd started screaming. I covered my ears and sighed. Rydel laughed and went on. "So, you guys heard of _Here Comes Forever?"_ The crowd went into uproar. I covered my ears again. "Well, what if I were to tell you that one of you lucky fans were to get the chance to come up on stage and have my boys here sing to you?"

Every single girl in the room went hysterical…well every girl except me…

Rydel laughed and looked back at the boys. Ross was running his fingers though his hair and smiling handsomely. Riker was biting his lip and putting his hand behind his neck seductively. Ratliff was winking and laughing cutely. Rocky was standing there smiling beautifully. Rydel did her famous bang-twitch and smiled, laughing. "Okay so ladies…who wants to go on up?"

Every hand went up and there was continuous "me, me!" going on throughout the room. Ross walked near the stage, smiling and backed up, putting his hands in his pocket. Riker went to the opposite side of the stage and started going through the crowd with his eyes. Ratliff went to stand by Ross and started pointing out girls and changing his mind repeatedly. Rocky walked over to our side of the stage and started skimming through the crowd. I smiled a bit when my pocket vibrated I looked at the text and choked back a sob. It was him.

**Um…sorry to bother you but do you mind giving me the movie tickets you'd bought us? My girlfriend is short on money and I need to get her one.**

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and finally started crying. I wiped a tear from my eye when the room turned quiet and I felt a beam of light hitting my face. I looked up to see Rocky, Rocky Lynch pointing at me and smiling. I blinked…Oh my god.

I was pulled up on stage and seated right in front of Ratliff's drums. Ross stood on my left, Riker on my right, and Rocky directly in front of me. I then heard the beginning instrumental of _Here Comes Forever. _

Rocky put his mic on his lips and had his face directly in front of mine. He winked, smiled and then started singing.

"I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates."

Rocky wiped a tear from my face and winked again. I blinked and looked down. Ross then started singing and tried to make his face go directly in front of mine but Rocky wouldn't move so he just sang by my ear.

"I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl"

Riker started humming in my other ear, singing along with Ross and Ratliff. Rocky threw his guitar on his backside and went back to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outer space…"

He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and did something so unexpected. He kissed my cheek. I heard the whole crowd go berserk.

Ross looked at Rocky, flabbergasted, and gestured for Riker to move away. He smiled at the other boys and then started singing the rest of the song, Rocky never pulling his gaze from mine.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl"

The crowd started cheering and Rocky laughed and smiled at me. The whole band then went to the front of the stage, Rocky pulling me alongside him and bowed down to the crowd. With that, they went backstage, my hand in Rocky's. I could not believe what was happening. It almost seemed like Rocky was fascinated by me.

When I got backstage, the band high-fived each other and gave each other hugs. Rocky even _hugged_ me, and for the longest time. Rydel raised her brows at us and Ross cleared his throat. Rocky then let go of me and smiled shyly at his band mates. Riker was the first one to point me out to Rocky.

"I didn't think that the fan we would pull on stage would come back stage with us and get hogged by Rocky." I blushed and looked down at. I blinked, wiping the dry tears from my cheeks and cleared my throat. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just back out there-"

I pulled my hand away but Rocky held on tight. "No!" Everyone looked at him curiously. "I mean, wait, don't go just yet. You still-"he glanced at my V.I.P. pass around my neck. "Hey, you have a V.I.P. pass! You can stay!" Ross shook his head. "V.I.P.s are supposed to be at the stage, not here. It's not fair to the other V.I.P.s. Rules are rules." Ross was about to escort me out when Rocky held me again. Oh lord…

"Rules can change. If she wants to stay, she can stay." He looked at me hopefully. I shrugged. "I don't mind but um, it's true…this isn't fair to the other V.I.P.s. My friend's out there waiting. I turned around when Rocky spun me back around, causing my extra ticket and V.I.P. pass to fall out my jacket pocket. Ratliff leaned to pick it up and whistled at the items in his hand. "You got extra stuff here. Aren't you a dedicated R5er?" I nodded. "I am." Rydel took the ticket and pass and handed them to me. "Why do you have an extra ticket and pass? Did you accidentally buy extras?"

I shook my head and sighed. "It was for someone. They never showed." Ross cocked his head and Rocky held my hand tighter. Rocky was the one to ask the next question. "Who were the ticket and pass for?" I teared up a bit when Rydel widened her eyes and bit her lip. Ross frantically looked at his band mates. Ratliff started making this weird noise in worry. Riker shifted his positioning and copied Ross's actions. Rocky held me close to his chest and caressed my hair. My god…

"Why are you crying?" Rydel asked.

Should I really tell my idols why I was crying? I contemplated that in my head and felt Rocky's warmth on my face. Oh, what the hell? This was already so surreal anyways.

"My boyfriend and I were supposed to come here. I bought him the ticket and pass. There was only a few minutes before the show was supposed to start when I texted him. He then called to tell me that not only was he not showing up, but he was breaking up with me and that he had been cheating on me. He texted me during the middle of the show to ask for movie tickets I'd bought us so he can use on his new girlfriend." I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. Ratliff whistled. Riker huffed. Ross hung his mouth open. Rydel went over to join my embrace with Rocky. Rocky tightened his grip on me and actually kissed my hair.

"What kind of a boyfriend would do that?" Rydel asked. "What kind of an ex would even ask for that?" Ross continued. "What kind of a _guy_ would even do that?" Riker ended. Ratliff whistled again. "That really sucks." I nodded, rubbing my cheek along Rocky's chest inadvertently. "Why would anyone do anything like that to someone as beautiful as you?" Rocky looked me in the eye and smiled. I blinked again. Did he really just say that?

Ross laughed. "Someone has a crush." Rocky nodded and smiled at his band. "I totally do."

Oh my lord. Rocky Lynch just said he had a crush on me in front of his band.

Was this really happening?

* * *

It's been a two months since that strange R5 concert.

I was sitting on the roof of my house staring at the moon when Rocky climbed up the ladder and sat next to me, kissing me on cheek.

I smiled as he pulled me in and let me lean myself on his muscular body. It was weird, breaking up with a jerk and then suddenly dating Rocky Lynch, a guy I'd never even think would know I exist. He was always with me and he never made me feel like I was less than I really was. I was happy with him and the amazing thing is he was happy with me, too. His family actually liked me as well which made things even better. Rocky was amazing. He was the one that made me feel that I was worthy f being loved and he proved to me that not all guys are jerks. Rocky was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Hey…what are you thinking about?"

I smiled at him and giggled. "You." He laughed. "Good. That's all I want you to think about. Literally, if I were able to read your mind, I would hope to hear only 'Rocky, Rocky, and Rocky'."I laughed. "All the time." I stared into his eyes and he did the same to me. He leaned in and before I knew it, his lips were tenderly embracing mine. We moved in perfection motion. With his lips still attached to mine, he smiled and said something beautiful: "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you, too". We went back to kissing and then stared at the moon. He held me close and silently began singing _Here Come Forever_ in my ear.

"Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...  
Here comes forever girl…"

He hummed some parts in between before finally ending the song.

"Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
Here comes forever girl"

He kissed me again before hugging me tighter and singing in my ear as we stared at the round moon and the starry night sky…together.


End file.
